dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
He's Here
を っていた!! セル· への |Rōmaji title =Kono Hi o Matte Ita!! Seru · Kanzentai e no Jokyoku |Literal title =How I Have Waited For this Day!! Cell's Prologue to Perfection |Number = 149 |Saga = Imperfect Cell Saga |Manga = Waiting in the Wings |Airdate = July 22, 1992 |English Airdate = October 17, 2000 |Previous = The Monster is Coming |Next = Up to Piccolo }} を っていた!! セル· への |Kono Hi o Matte Ita!! Seru · Kanzentai e no Jokyoku|lit. "How I Have Waited For this Day!! Cell's Prologue to Perfection"}} is the tenth episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred forty-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 22, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 17, 2000. Summary The fight between Android 17 and Piccolo begins to get serious. Android 17 and Piccolo seem to be an even match. Both land serious blows, as Android 16 and Android 18 watch, thinking that the fight is meaningless. During the battle, Android 17 becomes confused as to why Piccolo had gotten so much stronger, not knowing Piccolo had fused with Kami, to become the Nameless Namekian once again. Meanwhile, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha are wondering what is happening. Then, they suddenly sense a powerful energy coming toward the fight. Meanwhile, Goku and Gohan are at the Lookout, waiting for Vegeta and Future Trunks to come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They all discuss if Piccolo even had a chance against Android 17. Meanwhile, Bulma is busy trying to figure out how to disable the Androids, so they can be destroyed. After a while, she figures it out. She creates a special remote to disable them, and starts to make her way to the Kame House. Meanwhile, Piccolo and Android 17 continue carrying on their huge battle. The fight had gotten fierce, and Android 17 proposed that they move to a larger island, to finish the fight once and for all. They continue to fight, knocking each other into the ground and into cliffs, making huge craters in the Earth. They take a brief rest and stare at each other. Then Piccolo says “Not bad for an Android of the older model.” Android 17 replied by saying “What are you talking about? I am the newest model, top class. Nothing is more powerful than me!”. They again stare at each other, then Piccolo looks to his right. He begins to look fearful and terrified as he had seen something. The androids look over, too. There, up on a cliff, was the being that Krillin and the others felt earlier in the episode. Cell arrives on the battlefield, looking down at his enemies. Imperfect Cell had felt Piccolo's power and decided that he must be fighting Android 17, as he could not sense a second power level. With that information in hand, Cell rushed to the battlefield, eager to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 to achieve his perfect state. Cell thanks Piccolo for finding Android 17 and Android 18 and says he will finally become his complete self. Android 17 and Android 18 look at him in complete boredom, believing that they could beat him easily. They do not know however, that Cell is stronger than both of them. Major Events *Piccolo and Android 17 continue their battle. *Bulma completes her work on the Shut Down Remote. *Cell arrives at the island where Piccolo and Android 17 are fighting. Battles *Piccolo vs. Android 17 Appearances Characters Locations *Tropical Islands *Kame House *The Lookout *Capsule Corporation Objects *Shut Down Remote Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Piccolo and 17 Talk" - When Piccolo and Android 17 talk during the battle on the Tropical Islands, before Imperfect Cell arrives to absorb the Androids. Differences from the manga *A concerned Gohan asking his father if Piccolo can win is exclusive to the anime. *Parts of the fight between Piccolo and Android 17 were not in the manga, such as the two causing a volcano to erupt and the two fighting underwater. *Dr. Brief trying to get Trunks to stop crying and Bulma finishing up her work on the Shut Down Remote is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the edited version shown on TV, where Piccolo and 17 stare silently at each other, dialogue was added. When 17 flies over to Piccolo, he says "Don't mind me. I'm just picking out a nice spot." Then as they stare at each other, this is what they say: **'17': "It's not too late to tell me where Goku is." **'Piccolo': "Buzz off! I'm not going to betray my friend." **'17': "I don't think you realize how persuasive I can be." **'Piccolo': "Whenever you're ready!" **'17': "You seem tense, Piccolo. (pause) You actually believe that you have a chance to beat me, don't you? For your sake, I wish it were true. I'm not sure why, but I'm beginning to like you, Piccolo." **'Piccolo': "Yeah, well you have a funny way of showing it." **'17': "I have to do what I'm programmed to do." **'Piccolo': "Yeah, I understand. Me too." (the fight continues) Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 149 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 149 (BDZ) pt-br:Cell está perto de aperfeiçoar seu corpo!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 149 it:Vicino alla Trasformazione Finale Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z